Packages of various materials and configurations of differing degrees of efficacy are in everyday use by shippers and manufactures alike during transporting, distribution and/or storage of goods to protect the goods against damages resulting from shock, temperature, humidity and/or the like. One type of such package is an air-injected shock-absorbing package, which is gaining a recent popularity due to its light weight and the shock absorbing characteristics of air. Such an air-injected shock-absorbing package includes a plurality of air pockets filled with air to prevent or dampen the transmission of externally received shock to an object packed in the package.
The air-injected shock-absorbing package includes a package body typically in the shape of a pocket, sleeve or an envelope, defining at least a partial enclosure into which the object being packed is received and an entrance opening through which the object is received into such partial enclosure. The package body also includes a plurality of air pockets that can be inflated by an injection of air.
In a conventional air-injected shock-absorbing package of the above described structure, once the object is received in the package through the entrance opening, in order to complete the packaging of the object, the entrance opening is sealed or closed at least partially to prevent the object from falling out, for example, by boding, e.g., thermally fused, together the sides of the package bodies adjacent the entrance opening.